


Еще немного о доверии

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:58:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Продолжение миников "Кредит доверия" и "Вотум доверия"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Еще немного о доверии

Ноги вязли в мелком светлом песке, и Джаред стащил с ног легкие туфли. Взял их в руку, поправил сумку на плече и двинулся дальше. Пока он добирался сюда, успело почти полностью стемнеть. Температура, впрочем, не понизилась – Французская Полинезия в плане погоды была надежна и непоколебима, как убеждения гринписовцев. Теплый ветерок обволакивал мягким коконом, не успевший остыть песок ласкал босые ступни. Где-то в верхушках пальм кричали экзотические птицы, за спиной шептался сам с собой на вечные темы Тихий океан. 

 

Джаред смахнул свободной рукой со лба пот и остановился на минутку, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо океаническому бризу. Ему пришлось основательно попотеть, добираясь сюда. Сперва самолет до Фааа, потом паром, затем катер, а последние пару километров до искомого острова архипелага Туамоу он преодолел на лодке, орудуя веслами. Специально подгадал так, чтобы успели сгуститься сумерки. Нарочно выбрал бесшумный вид транспорта. Не то, чтобы даже намеревался сделать сюрприз. Скорее по старой привычке не хотелось спугнуть. Джаред слабо себе представлял, как можно быстро сбежать с крошечного, затерянного в океане островка, однако был уверен, что варианты есть. Не в стиле Дженсена добровольно загонять себя в угол.   
Звонить по номеру, указанному на листовке с блондинкой, Джаред, разумеется, не стал. Вычислил местонахождение и так. И собирался сорвать свой джек-пот.   
Пальмы, опоясывающие берег, расступились, и он увидел бунгало. Классическое бунгало из рекламы отдыха на экзотических островах – тростниковая крыша, раздвижные двери, в которых лениво шевелились на ветру тонкие белые занавески. Небольшой бассейн, окруженный деревянным настилом, ведущим к дому. На подсвеченной голубой воде – легкая рябь. У выхода в бунгало – ротанговые кресла и круглый столик, на котором белела открытая книга.  
По правую руку прятался в темноте пляжный бар с горящей красным надписью «J2U».   
Позер.   
Тишину нарушали лишь птичьи голоса и отголоски музыки из бунгало. Легкое регги – подходящее сопровождение для всего этого антуража. В наличии вкуса не откажешь.   
Джаред бросил в песок сумку и туфли. Продолжая двигаться совершенно бесшумно, ступил на гладкие доски. Отодвинув занавески, вошел в бунгало и едва не присвистнул.   
Позер – доказанный факт.   
Центр комнаты занимала аккуратно застеленная белым покрывалом огромная кровать под полупрозрачным балдахином. Домашний кинотеатр, дорогущая стереосистема – все по высшему разряду. Мягкий точечный свет не достигал дальних углов помещения, однако Джаред и так понял, что Дженсена здесь нет.   
Выйдя из бунгало, он подошел к столику и поднял недочитанную книгу. «Старик и море».   
Свежо. Прежде Эклз не проявлял особенного пристрастия к классике американской литературы.   
Джаред огляделся и решил, что устраивать поиски по ночному острову не станет. Достаточно они наигрались в кошки-мышки. Если Дженсен решил смыться вплавь или же на самодельном плоту, учуяв присутствие чужака в своем персональном раю, то пусть катится прямиком в Антарктиду. Невесело улыбнувшись своим мыслям, Джаред медленно расстегнул веселенькой расцветки рубашку, прикупленную по случаю экзотического путешествия, и стянул ее с плеч. Бассейн манил прохладой, и Падалеки намеревался, по крайней мере, воспользоваться всеми прелестями этого островка. А уже завтра вызвать по спутниковому телефону дожидавшийся его неподалеку катер прямо сюда. Дороговатая прогулка получалась, но присланных Эклзом денег хватало с лихвой. Остаток Джаред намеревался пустить на благотворительность.   
Он успел расстегнуть пуговицу на льняных брюках, когда из темноты вынырнул бархатистый голос.   
\- О да, не останавливайся, детка. You can leave your hat on, - напевно, сопроводив легким смешком.   
Следом из темноты вынырнул и сам Дженсен. Он неторопливо переступал босыми ногами по песку, держа в руке бокал с ярким коктейлем. Недолго думая, уселся прямо в песок у начала деревянного настила, поставил на него бокал, скрестил ноги и сложил руки на коленях.   
\- И отлучился-то всего на минутку в тайный бункер за бутылкой рома, а тут такая радость! – он насмешливо всплеснул руками. – Джара, ты хоть смску прислал бы, я мог ужин сообразить. Хотя черт с ним, с ужином, ты главное продолжай.   
Он склонил голову на бок, с улыбкой глядя на Джареда, от уголков глаз разбежались знакомые лучики. По коже плясали блики от подсветки бассейна. Легкая белая рубашка, застегнутая на одну пуговицу, не скрывала загорелую грудь.   
Сердце заколотилось было где-то в горле, но Джаред глубоко вздохнул – раз, другой – и ухмыльнулся. Застегнул пуговицу, сунул руки в карманы брюк.   
\- Даже не предложишь сперва выпить? – он сделал пару шагов к Дженсену, и тот легко поднялся на ноги.   
\- Мой бар в твоем распоряжении, - еще шире улыбнулся Эклз и направился к стойке. Быстро наболтал что-то в высоком стакане, воткнул соломинку и зонтик, протянул Джареду. – На островах принято пить ром. Традиция.   
Сделав глоток, Падалеки едва не поперхнулся. Похоже, ром был почти неразбавленным. И весьма забористым.   
Дженсен стоял в паре шагов. Видимое его спокойствие могло обмануть кого угодно, но не Джареда. Плечи напряжены, улыбка касается губ, но не глаз – нетрудно рассмотреть даже в лунном свете. Нынешняя встреча пока обходилась без холодного или огнестрельного оружия, и даже без применения дури, которой Эклз накачал его в том контейнере. Впрочем, Падалеки не тешил себя напрасными надеждами на предмет отсутствия у Дженсена небольшого арсенала на все случаи жизни.   
Не делая резких движений, он сел на барный стул. Не сводя глаз с Эклза, вытянул из стакана соломинку и сделал большой глоток.   
Дженсен облизнул нижнюю губу. Отступил еще на шаг, привалился спиной к деревянной опоре барной стойки, знакомым жестом потер ладонью шею.   
\- Освежился? Может, продолжим? – насмешливо протянул он.   
\- На правах хозяина можешь показать пример, - голос отчего-то охрип, и Джаред негромко кашлянул. Чертов ром.   
\- Не проблема, - развел руками Эклз. – Как раз собирался искупаться. Жаркая ночь. Присоединяйся, ты ведь с дороги. Кстати, мозоли веслами не натер, нет?  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, я отлично размялся, - в тон ему ответил Джаред и закинул ногу за ногу.   
Дженсен негромко хмыкнул, расстегнул пуговицу на рубашке, сбросил ее на песок. Неспешно снял брюки и направился к кромке воды, по пути избавившись от боксеров.   
Джаред сглотнул, прикипев взглядом к фигуре в лунной дорожке. Отчего-то стало душно и жарко. Чертов ром.   
Разбежавшись, Дженсен с плеском нырнул в океан.   
\- Ну же, Джара, вода отличная, - выкрикнул он, отфыркиваясь.   
Жар поднимался от кончиков пальцев, пеленая пуховым одеялом. Жар сворачивался комом в животе. Жар забивал горло.  
Ну хватит.   
Прохладная вода сомкнулась над головой, защекотала солью глаза, охладила пылающую кожу. Мягкие ладони коснулись бедер, сперва осторожно, так непривычно неловко, чуть подзабыто. Скользнули ниже, тормоша едва затухший жар. Штиль снаружи, нарастающий шторм изнутри. Тихие, мягкие волны, убыстряющиеся движения.   
Джаред положил ладонь на затылок, привлек ближе, сбивая отлаженный ритм, проверенный стиль игры. Жестко поцеловал, врываясь языком, не давая толком вздохнуть. Нырнул второй рукой под воду, чуть сжал, неторопливо приласкал, вырвал из горла стон, заставил вцепиться пальцами в плечи. Когда тот запрокинул голову, сдаваясь, не пытаясь перехватить инициативу, слизнул с губ капли, легко поцеловал в подбородок и увлек за собой к берегу.   
Пара десятков метров до бунгало, не отрываясь, пятясь, торопясь.   
Джаред впечатал их мокрые тела в белое покрывало, раскрывал, не давая передышки, шанса опомниться и засомневаться. Дженсен все равно успел, дернулся было, уперся ладонями в плечи, плеснул прохладной зеленью глаз. Падалеки отступил, приподнялся на руках повыше, мотнул головой, рассыпая капли на белом. Не сегодня. Слишком рано, слишком по-старому. Дженсен выдохнул обрывок имени, выгнул спину, потерся о него, ухмыльнулся краешком губ, дотянулся до прикроватной тумбочки.   
Дженсен был соленым на вкус. Дженсен пах морем и прошлым.   
Джаред слизывал с него соль, стирал с кожи запах и прогорклые годы, наращивал темп, растворяя прошлое в искрящейся пустоте. 

Завтра наступило с рассветом. Проникло бледно-золотистым сквозь полупрозрачные занавески. Джаред взглянул на начинавший серебриться под солнечными лучами в окне краешек океана. Дженсена не было. Тишину нарушал лишь тихий шорох волн и затихающие голоса птиц. Ну, быть может, еще шлепанье босых ног по деревянному настилу.   
Джаред улыбнулся, лениво потянулся и закрыл глаза.


End file.
